DISSEMINATION AN POLICY CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The health economic benefits to individual substance users and to society of substance use disorder (SUD) treatment and hepatitis C (HCV) and HIV treatment of substance users need to be evaluated and communicated to decision makers in terms that are relevant to the diverse systems in which care is delivered. Researchers need better support, including skills and infrastructure, to effectively disseminate their economic findings in the evolving health policy environment. The overall aim of CHERISH (Center for Health Economics of TReatment Interventions for Substance Use Disorder, HCV, and HIV) is to develop and disseminate economic evidence that informs substance use treatment policy and HCV and HIV care of substance users, and to increase the impact of this research by addressing the needs of integrated healthcare system providers and payers. In support of this aim, the CHERISH Dissemination and Policy Core will have a unique combination of expertise in the theory and practice of dissemination research, understanding of national health economic policy both broadly and specifically relating to treatment of SUD and related conditions, clinical experience in SUD treatment, and experience identifying and convening stakeholders and engaging them in constructive dialogue with health economics researchers. The Policy and Dissemination Core?s specific aims are 1) to translate and disseminate health economic research results to key stakeholders for SUD, HCV, and HIV treatment decisions, and 2) to enhance the relevance and impact of Center research by assessing stakeholder needs for economic information on SUD, HCV, and HIV treatment of substance users and by working with researchers to refine the relevance of their research and findings. We will repackage research results for target policy audiences and push this content through traditional and new media channels, and we will develop a network of relevant stakeholders and share content through stakeholder conferences, face-to- face meetings, and policy roundtables. We will conduct an in-depth assessment of the needs of decision makers for economic information to make informed SUD, HCV, and HIV treatment decisions. Based on the needs identified, we will work with Center researchers to anticipate the specific policy relevance of their results while their research is in progress in order to plan for dissemination of their findings and design future research. We will work with the Methodology Core to assist it in promoting economic evaluation methods, translating these methods for decision makers, and promoting harmonization of economic data collection tools. We will work closely with the HCV and HIV Core to disseminate and translate the results of HCV and HIV longitudinal data analyses and simulation modeling. We will collaborate with the Pilot Grant and Training Core to evaluate and mentor pilot projects relating to dissemination science, to provide intensive training and mentoring of pilot grant awardees, and to conduct introductory in-person and web-based training in dissemination methods and practices.